It Started with a Kiss
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: When the beautiful Kai begged Miguel to kiss him as if he were madly in love and would never let him go, how could he refuse? Kai was captivating, alluring -- and gone moments after a steamy embrace that shocked them both!
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Started with a Kiss  
Summary: When the beautiful Kai begged Miguel to kiss him as if he were madly in love and would never let him go, how could he refuse? Kai was captivating, alluring -- and gone moments after a steamy embrace that shocked them both!  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Kai a tiniest bit OOC.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there. Just a short little series of everyone's favorite pairing, Miguel/Kai X3 Not entirely sure where this idea came from, to tell you the truth. He just struck me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Miguel doesn't believe in fate, destiny or luck; especially in his life. He hasn't seen any evidence so far that they exist. For others? Of course. For him? Yeah, right.

He tries hard not to be cynical. His teammates believe in destiny and fate, even after all the crap they've been through together. He once thought that they were really lucky to have Barthez find them and offered them the chance to enter the world Beyblade championships. But, of course, that dream turned into a nightmare when Barthez' personality went from happy and carefree to viscous and abusive.

In sense, they were lucky, being able to go to the World Championships and all. But they could've really done without the abuse and fear.

Even so, he managed to meet a lot of good people. They were friendly and understanding after learning the truth that Barthez made them cheat. He's managed to keep in contact with most of them.

However, there is one person he can't get off his mind. He doesn't know him very well, only seen him fleetingly during the championships, but he managed to catch his interest. He's strong, fearless and passionate in everything he does. Who is it?

Well, it's one Kai Hiwatari.

Miguel will admit, even if it's just to himself, that he has a somewhat of a crush on the Beyblade enigma. He developed a crush on him the moment they started their battle against each other. He recalls Kai's eyes the most. They seemed all knowing and understanding. The way he flicked his eyes over to Barthez and then smirked before turning back to him made Miguel realize that he did the right thing by firing Barthez.

Yes, the enigma is very mesmerizing and alluring…and the most sought after blader on this planet! If Miguel was to count all of his fellow bladers that have crushes on Kai he'd need to use 

both hands. And that's not including himself.

Not that's a surprise to anyone. Even those who are not in love with Kai see him as beautiful catch.

He's unlike any other. His cool outwardly demeanor, his inner fire, his eyes of stunning rubies, his hair of stormy gray and sapphire blue. It's like he's not even from this world.

Releasing a sigh, Miguel shoves his hands into his pockets as he navigates his way through the masses of people in Tokyo city. His team –along with himself, of course- are currently vacationing here for a few weeks. After that? He's not quite sure what's going to happen next. Go back to Spain, perhaps?

Tilting his head back in an attempt to look up at the sky, Miguel frowns when all he sees are tall building and thousands of electrical wires. He's not fond of the city life. He hates going to night clubs, he doesn't dance, he doesn't drink, he never even thought about using drugs of any kind. They just do nothing for him at all.

Looking forward, Miguel's thoughts turn back to Kai and he can't help but sigh again. He doesn't have a chance with the enigma. Not with so many other bladers more suited for him. But, at the end of the day, it's Kai's choice who he wants to be with.

And he has a lot of bladers to choose from.

His own teammate, Aaron has a crush on Kai, although it does appear to be rather superficial in nature. When asked why, he simply replies that Kai looks hot, that's why. Not exactly the best basis for a relationship, is it?

Ray is another person who has strong romantic feelings for Kai, and he's pretty obvious about it; throwing an arm either around Kai's shoulders or around his waist whenever the opportunity presents itself. And yet, he is also pretty subtle in his actions. He doesn't announce his feelings on a roof top or sing to him in the middle of the night outside Kai's bedroom window.

Some guy called Goki did that once, which resulted in Kai throwing his computer chair at him, sending the youth to the hospital to get stitches in his head.

He deserved it, though.

Suddenly, Miguel notices something from the corner of his eye. He turns his head and squints his eyes a little, trying to see through the masses of people. However, after a moment his eyes widen with recognition when a certain blader from his thoughts appear in his vision.

Kai is looking as stunning as ever, wearing a new outfit. He is wearing a cropped dark blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts that end mid thigh, showing off his never ending set of legs. On his feet he has these black army type boots on, but with the laces undone. Around his waist is a stunning crimson red sash that just hangs off his hips in a way that it should be criminal. It looks like he just picked up some random clothes from his cupboard and threw them on.

But he still looks incredibly sexy. He has this attractive just-out-of-bed look about him.

Hell, Kai could be wearing a potato bag and still look hot.

Currently Kai is standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up and down the street. He appears to be searching for someone, appearing almost desperate.

Miguel can't help but hope it's he Kai's is looking for.

"Hey, Kai!" he calls out, hoping to earn him some quality time with the enigma. He knows he doesn't stand a chance with him, but that doesn't mean he can't try.

Kai snaps his attention towards Miguel, his eyes widening a fraction. He then surprises Miguel by jogging over to him and practically throwing himself against his chest, his hands grasping at the material almost desperately. He buries his face into Miguel's chest, pressing their bodies together.

"Kai?" Miguel stutters for a moment, his hands hovering in mid air, unsure of what he should do, or where he should place them.

There are two voices in the back of Miguel's head, both speaking to him at the same time. One voice is smug with a hint of triumph. _Heh, he's hugging me,_ the voice says. The other is freaking out. _Holy crap! What do I do?_

"Is there something wrong?" Miguel asks, nervousness in his voice. He grows even more nervous when Kai lifts his head off of his chest and stares into his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me," Kai says, almost in a demanding tone.

"What?" Miguel flails for a moment, his blue eyes becoming wide with disbelief.

Kai presses his body closer to his and places his hands on his shoulders. He leans forward to look him in the eyes, a sense of desperation shimmering in the stunning ruby orbs. "I want you to kiss me as if you're madly in love with me. Please!"

A million and one different thoughts flicker through Miguel's mind. Is this a trick? Is there someone with a camera? Is this a dare? There are so many reasons why he shouldn't kiss the teen before him. But, looking into his pleading eyes, Miguel just can't find it within himself to say no.

Besides, he's dreamed of kissing the enigma ever since they first met.

"Oh, hell," Miguel mutters before wrapping his arms around Kai's lithe frame and pressing their lips together.

Kai immediately utters a small noise of surprise, but then grasps desperately onto Miguel's shoulders with his fingers, tilting his head to the side, giving the blonde hair Spaniard more access to his lips. He lets his eyes slip close, plunging his world into darkness, taking him to a place where all he can do is feel.

Wrapping a secure arm around Kai's petite waist, Miguel slides his other hand up Kai's back along his backbone to entangle his fingers in Kai's exotic hair. He brushes his tongue along Kai's bottom lip before nibbling on it and repeating with the top. His actions earn him a moan of pleasure and he likes the noise so much that he continues with his administrations with a few more caresses, before finally slipping inside, pass the rose petal soft lips.

Slipping his hand to the delicate curl of Kai's neck, Miguel deepens the kiss, searching every inch of Kai's mouth with his tongue thoroughly, but slowly. Each caress and stroke of his tongue is slow and deliberate, drawing out as much pleasure as possible. He slips his fingers back into Kai's hair when begins to stroke and suck on the enigma's tongue, pulling them both into a battle of dominance.

But the searing kiss leaves Kai weak at the knees and he wraps his arms around Miguel's neck to keep him upright and in Miguel's arms. Pulling their bodies closer together by standing on his toes, Kai entangles one hand in the luxurious blonde locks, tilting his head a little bit more to deepen the already passionate kiss.

Removing his hand from Miguel's hair, Kai gently strokes the side of the Spaniards face with his fingertips, gently trailing his fingers along his jawbone before slipping back into his hair. Gently twisting a blonde stand between his fingers, Kai sighs softly into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the feeling and sensation that he can only describe, in his current blissful state, as exhilarating.

He always knew that Miguel hides a sense of passion beneath the surface, but he had no idea he was this sensual!

Completely losing track of where they are and the time, the two continue to kiss like no one is watching. However, the sound of someone sounding their car horn and yells of some disgruntle driver breaks the embracing teens out of their trance and they part, breathing deeply.

A dark blush mars Kai's cheeks as he pants heavily; his eyes appear to be wide in a state of shock at how powerful that kiss truly was. He suddenly glances at his surroundings, gazing off in one spot longer than the others before turning back to Miguel.

"Thanks," he mutters softly before abruptly tearing himself out of Miguel's arms and racing down the street in the direction he came.

In a state of utter shock, confusion and disbelief, Miguel watches Kai's retreating form disappear amongst the masses of people. He blinks slowly once, and then twice. Lifting up his hand, Miguel touches his lips, still staring off in the direction the enigma disappeared in.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Well? You like it so far? X3

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Wow! Thank you all so much! Big hugs and kisses for; Mizuki hikari, insanephoenix14 (Miguel vs Kai was the best episode ever X3), Kaz-za-15, Blaze Queenie (Sorry for being mean X3), Kiki, Lhune (Kai in shorts is smexy!), Shyki, Ma.anda, Uzumi, Thegoldenlock, Serlene, Tai Ishtar, Nameless Little Girl, pheonix80, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Tenshi of Freedom, PsychicTiger, chrono-contract, kaitouahiru, RoxasIsReal13, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Destiny Kitty, CloudKitsune17, BloodRedViolet and Anime Girl23!!

This is amazing! 25 reviews; thanks so much! X3 love hearing from each and every one of you! This fic will be about three or four chapters long X3 I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Tapping fingers on the dinning table in front of him, Miguel rest his cheek in his hand, his eyes focusing on a small spot on the table, his expression thoughtful. He is mildly aware of the conversations happening around him, but he isn't paying them much attention.

That kiss…he can't get it out of his head. It was so sudden, and yet, completely mind blowing. The feeling of Kai's lips against his was incredible. Far better then he could possibly imagine. It left him feeling a little stunned at how passionate it was. And he's pretty sure it left Kai stunned as well.

So why the hell did he run away?

And why did he beg him to kiss him senseless in the first place; in the middle of a crowded street, no less? It doesn't make sense. Kai doesn't appear the type to something spontaneous like that. He wouldn't do it because of a dare. He doesn't do such childish things, right?

Urgh, he's head is starting to hurt from thinking too much.

"Miguel, for god's sake, stop that infernal tapping!"

"Hmm?" Miguel blinks as he stops moving his fingers and lifts his gaze to look at his three teammates, all of which are looking at him with either annoyance or concern in their eyes. "What?"

"Finally," Aaron says as he rolls his eyes. "It can speak."

Miguel blinks again. "What?"

Claude takes a moment to scowl at his dark hair teammate before turning towards his captain, a sense of worry in his amethyst eyes. "You're awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" Miguel asks as he lifts his head out of his hand to regard his teammates more directly.

"You're been staring at that little dint on the table for 15 minutes solid," Claude explains as he taps the little spot with his index finger. "And I've been trying to gain your attention for five. I'm no psychologist, but I dare say you have something on your mind."

Once again, Miguel blinks slowly, a blank look on his face. He had no idea what he was lost in his thoughts for that long. "I'm just thinking that's all."

Claude stares at the blonde for a moment as their other two teammates remind silent. Then, Claude breaks eye contract with Miguel to shake his head. "I can see that. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh," Miguel murmurs, not entirely ready to tell his whole team about what happened today. He knows that Matilda has a crush on him while Aaron has the hots for Kai. "Just things, you know."

Claude shakes his head again in defeat and sighs, inwardly hoping that maybe his best friend will be more forthcoming with information when they go back to their shared room. Something must have happened that Miguel doesn't want everyone to know about.

"Does it have something to do with Kai?" Aaron suddenly asks with a sour look on his face.

Miguel snaps his attention to stare directly at Aaron, his mind reeling. He doesn't know, does he? "What makes you say that?" he asks nervously.

"He asked me if I knew where you were," Aaron replies with a hint of jealousy in his tone. "I told him you went for a walk and he took off. He didn't say what he wanted you for."

Inwardly, Miguel breathes a sigh of relief and subconsciously relaxes his posture. Thank God, he doesn't seem to know about the kiss. The dark hair teen would ask him a million and one different questions while accusing him of betraying him.

In a sense, he did. But Aaron doesn't know that Miguel likes the enigma too.

Every man for himself, dammit!

"Did you run into him?" Aaron asks, pulling Miguel out of his thoughts once again.

"Um, yeah," Miguel mutters, unsure of what to tell him. "He was just…requesting something from me, that's all."

"Requesting what?" Aaron presses, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Miguel stiffens in his seat. "Ah…captain things, you know. Stuff like that."

Aaron continues to stare at him with accusing eyes, causing a tiny droplet of sweat to roll down the back of Miguel's neck, feeling slightly nervous. After a moment Aaron mutters something under his breath about being lucky and crosses his arms over his chest as he pouts.

Miguel feels like he just dodged a bullet and breathes another sigh of relief, relaxing a little bit more. He slouches in his seat and glances around at the restaurant in the hotel. For such a large hotel with its own licensed restaurant, the place isn't that busy. But it is mid afternoon. Lunch is over and done with and dinner hasn't even started yet.

Placing his hands on the table, Miguel heaves himself up onto his feet, finding the restaurant a little too stuffy for him all of a sudden. "I'm just going for a walk," he announces as he pushes away from the table.

"Another one?" Claude asks as he raises an eyebrow towards his hairline.

"This place is giving me a headache," Miguel offers, hoping that Claude takes a hint that he doesn't want to discuss any more.

Thankfully, the slender male does and nods his head. "When will you be back?"

Miguel shrugs his shoulders, uncertain. "Before dark," he says before turning away and walking out of the hotel and restaurant.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Miguel finds himself navigating the busy Japanese streets once again. But this time he has a destination in mind; the park. He needs to get his head sorted out, however long that takes. He has to be done before dark, though. He told his friends that he would and he wouldn't want to come back with his heads still in the clouds. If he acts the same way he did before, he knows for certain his teammates won't let him off so easily.

He doesn't even want to imagine how that talk is going to be like.

Veering off the main pathway, Miguel heads towards a stone set of stairs that leads to the entrance of the park, and ultimately, a place where he can sort through his muddle thoughts in peace.

Well, hopefully, anyway.

What he would really like to do is find Kai and ask him what the hell happened this morning. No one comes up to someone in the middle of the street, begging that they kiss him like they're madly in love with them without a good reason.

Looking down the stairs, Miguel's eyes widen in disbelief when a certain dual hair enigma appears in his line of vision. Crap. He wanted to see the enigma, just not yet. Damn, he's luck really does suck.

"Kai?" he mutters softly, almost inaudibly under his breath.

Kai's head suddenly snaps up and he turns his piercing red eyes in his direction. Their eyes immediately lock onto each others and hold each others' gazes. But Kai breaks eye contact by abruptly looking away. He spins on his heel and walks hurriedly down the stairs, back the way he came.

_Oh no, you don't,_ Miguel thinks to himself as he jumps down a flight of stairs. _You're not getting away this time._

He leans forward and snares Kai's wrist in his hand, successfully spinning him around to face him. A look of surprise appears on Kai's face and he lifts a hand to try and push Miguel away. Instead, Miguel grabs his wrist on reflex, keeping him from escaping.

"What are you doing?" Kai asks, his hands falling limp in Miguel's grip.

"I should be asking you that," Miguel replies with a shake of his head. "What the hell happened this morning?"

A dark dusting of red appears on Kai's cheeks and he looks away, trying to appear indifferent, but failing miserably. He remains silent, hoping the blonde will let him go and drop the matter. But, that isn't going to happen.

"Why did you do that?" Miguel asks, pressing for much sought after answers.

"Because…" Kai says distractedly, sounding like a child that doesn't want to tell his parents why he decided to break one of his toys. The pout on Kai's lips only heightens the cuteness in his reply.

"Because why?"

"Look, it's a long story, ok," Kai finally says trying to pull his wrists out of Miguel's grip, succeeding only to back into a solid wall behind him.

Placing his hands on either side of Kai's head, Miguel once again prevents Kai from leaving, their bodies mere inches away from each other; a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by either teen. But even with blushes adorning both their cheeks, neither of the two tries to back away. Kai wants to leave, but is unable to, finding Miguel's eyes gazing at him in such an intent manner mesmerizing. And Miguel, he refuses to let the teen escape this time. If he thinks he can disappear after such a passionate kiss he's got another thing coming.

Suddenly, Kai leans forward, gently framing Miguel's face in between his hands and presses his lips softly against his. Miguel stiffens in surprise at the contact, but soon leans forward into the kiss, his hands slipping down the wall to rest on Kai's hips, pulling their bodies against each others.

The gentle kiss soon turns passionate as they become lost in the feeling of each other once again, almost as though they are starting where they left off from their last kiss. Their tongues battle it out for dominance as their lips move hungrily against the other. With long, drawn out and heated caresses, their lips move in sync, somehow knowing exactly what to do that will please the other.

However, as the passion increases, so does the need for air and they reluctantly pull apart.

Finding himself in a state of shock once again, Miguel turns his blue eyes towards Kai, parting his lips to ask the enigma what is really going on when Kai surprises him once again but placing a quick kiss to his cheek before slipping out of his arms.

"Sorry," he mutters over his shoulder before jumping up a couple flights of stairs and disappearing from view.

He let Kai get away. Again.

Miguel feels like bashing his head against the solid brick wall repeatedly. He wanted answers, not more questions.

Damn that enigma! He's going to find out the truth, no matter what it takes!

* * *

It's hard to feel sorry for someone in predicament like this, isn't it? Mwahahaha! Go get 'em, Miguel!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Warmest thanks to; Shyki, Destiny Kitty, Anime Girl23, Thegoldenlock, Uzumi, Tenshi of Freedom, pheonix80, kaitouahiru, Kaz-za-15, A Friend For Life And Beyond, Lhune, Serlene, Ma.anda and Blaze Queenie!!

**ATTENTION:** On my profile I have four links to fanart (three by Destiny Kitty and one my The Johnny McKilt Production) inspired by some off my fanfics X3 There is two Miguel/Kai; one from Lucky Black Cat and one from First Aid Comes In Handy. One Kai fanart from chapter 9 of Tender Loving Care and one Johnny/Enrique from A Scotsman's kiss. Please take a look at these oh-so adorable pieces of art X3

And thanks again to Destiny Kitty and TheJMProd for drawing me such wonderful pieces of pure gold! –_glomps_-

Now, I hope you will enjoy this second last chapter to this amusing little fic.

* * *

Chapter 3 –

Once again, Miguel finds himself sitting at a table, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stares with narrow eyes at a small little ball of fluff on the floor. Well, his walk did a crap load of good. He's even deeper in the state of bewilderment.

He is currently in his hotel room, sitting at a small round coffee table near the window. His roommate, Claude, is sitting on one of the two single beds in the room, a book in his lap, pretending to read. But it proves difficult when he has one eye on the book and the other staring at Miguel in confusion.

Miguel returned to the hotel well before dark. Actually, he'd only been gone an hour before he came back. He walked past everyone, in complete silence, with an intense look on his face. He appeared deep in thought so no one called out, only Claude followed him silently to their room.

With a small sigh, Claude lifts his head, taking all attention away from the book. A sense of concern appears in his chest as he realizes that Miguel has been staring heatedly at that one spot on the floor about 20 minutes. It's really unnerving.

Claude is about to slam his book shut and demand to know what's bothering his blonde hair captain when Miguel shifts on his own, leaning further on the table. With a pout, he continues to rest his chin in his hand as the other moves to rest on the table.

Oh, no. He's not going to start that tapping with his fingers again, is he? He always does when something bothering him.

Suddenly Claude jumps off the bed and lunges across the table, snaring Miguel's wrist in his hand, lifting it up off the table. "You start that tapping again and I will break every last one of your fingers," he says in a threatening tone, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

A comically blank look appears on Miguel's face. "…Ok."

Claude sighs with a sense of relief as he drops Miguel's hand. He takes a seat on the other side of the table, mildly happy that his outburst pulled Miguel out of his inner musings. "So, what's going on with you? And don't give me 'I'm just thinking' rubbish."

Miguel hesitates for a moment, not entire sure of the best way to word his currently predicament. He soon realizes that there isn't any other way other than blunt honesty. "Ok, to make a long story short; Kai practically crash tackled me in the street this morning, begging that I kiss him like I was madly in love with him and then ran off."

A stun silence follows and Claude sits completely still in his seat. He blinks once and then twice. "Did you?" he asks after a moment. "Kiss him, I mean?"

"I did," Miguel replies, a light blush on his cheeks when he recalls the kiss. Both kisses, actually. "Twice," he adds, holding up two fingers.

Claude continues to stare at him with a blank look. "Ok," he says slowly. "And now you're dating?"

Miguel shakes his head slowly, loose strands of golden hair sway before his eyes. "Not that I know of."

"Oh," he murmurs, still a little lost, a perplex look coming across his face. "Why not?"

"I don't know."

Before Claude has a chance to ask any further questions, Miguel abruptly stands to his feet, a look of determination appears on his face. "But I'm going to find out."

With those words, Miguel nods sharply to himself and makes a quick exit from his room. For the third time today, Miguel finds himself back on the busy streets. But this time he's heading straight to his destination. His destination? The Granger's dojo.

No distractions this time. He's going to get the truth from Kai, even if he has to tie him to a chair or something just so Kai doesn't distraction him with his irresistible kisses. Depending on the outcome of Miguel's question session, those can come later.

But now, he's a man on a mission.

And come hell or high water, he's going to get the answers he needs.

He's so determined for answers, that Miguel gets tunnel vision and doesn't pay much attention to what's happening around him.

"Sorry," Miguel says after he accidentally bumps into someone. He turns to see a petite brunette in a green school uniform rubbing his arm. He narrows his eyes a little. This male looks familiar. He's pretty sure he's seen him hanging around Kai a few times.

Probably just a fan.

"It's alright," the youth begins to reply as he turns to face him. But when their eyes met, the brunette's dark brown eyes widen for a moment in surprise and a frown appears on his lips. "It's you," he pouts and folds his arms over his chest.

"Eh?" Miguel mutters in bewilderment, tilting his head to the side. He doesn't know who this kid is, so why is he giving him such a foul look.

"It's always the blondes," he mutters before turning on his heel and stalking off.

Miguel blinks, the cloud of confusion growing thicker and thicker with each passing minute. "That was strange," he mutters as he continues to his journey to the dojo.

With each step taking him closer and closer to his destination, Miguel feels a sense of anticipation creep into his chest. But there is also a sense of utter frustration. He has never felt so much confusion in his life and it's all because of one infuriating, but undeniably sexy enigma.

His placid and quiet existence went to hell the moment Kai threw himself into his arms and asked to be kissed.

It's probably partly Miguel's fault as well. He could have easily pushed the enigma away and tell him no. Ok, it wouldn't have been that easy. And say no to Kai? Pft! Right. But he could have, if he had any will power.

Not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy the kiss. Let's face it, he did. Immensely. But Kai started it! Ok, he didn't. He asked and Miguel initiated the kiss. But that's not the point!

The point is…

There isn't a point. Miguel abruptly shakes his head, deciding to stop thinking for a while. He's only confusing himself even more, if that's possible.

Miguel doesn't realize how close he is to his destination until he almost walks into the solid wooden front door of the dojo. He utters a small sigh of relief that he was able to stop himself from walking smack bang into it and gives a light knock.

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice yells from the other side and a moment later, the door opens and a familiar Japanese blader pops his head out. "Miguel?"

"Hey," Miguel says cheerfully, giving a little wave. "I know it's a little late in the afternoon, but 

I need to speak with someone."

"Late?" Tyson repeats before opening the door wider and gives the Spaniard a big grin. "Oh no, it's never too late. Gramps says that this place is always open!"

Miguel gives him a smile of his own. "That's good to know. I was worried there for a moment."

"Heh, nothing to worry about!" Tyson says as he takes a step back and lets him inside. "So, who are you here to see?" he asks, his cheerful persona suddenly dimming a fraction.

"I'm here to see Kai, actually," Miguel replies, raising an eyebrow in question. "Is he here?"

Suddenly, Miguel shudders, feeling an ominous presence. Glancing over his shoulder, he spies Tyson giving him a look of absolute displeasure. The blonde deadpans, a droplet of sweat slipping down his temple.

_Why is everyone giving me such sour looks lately?_ He muses to himself.

"He's in his room," Tyson replies reluctantly before giving him another foul look, pointing at him with a stern finger. "And remember, no less than 30 centimeters."

A look of confusion appears on Miguel's face as he tilts his head to the side. He is about to question the world champion, but doesn't get the chance when Tyson suddenly turns on his heel and stalks away, his hands curling into fists by his sides.

Miguel blinks again when he manages to catch some words that the champion is muttering. Something about blondes and being lucky.

That's the third time that has happened today…

"Ok…" he mutters as he navigates his own way through the dojo. He's been here several times before, but has never looked for Kai's room before, so he isn't sure where it's located.

"Hi, Miguel!" Max suddenly leaps out at him, a large ever present smile on his lips. "Watcha doing?" he asks.

"Oh, hey, Max," Miguel replies, inwardly grateful that at least someone isn't scowling at him or giving him a blank look. "I'm here to have a word with Kai, actually."

Max tilts his head to the side, questioningly. "Kai?" he says. "Why?"

Miguel inwardly groans. He was hoping the bubbly blonde wouldn't ask him that. "Um…just need to clarify a few things, that's all."

A few intense moments of Max staring at Miguel with big baby blue eyes follow and Miguel can feel his defenses slowly starting to break down. If Max doesn't say something soon, he's going to snap and blurt out the real reason why he's here.

He's pretty sure that won't help his situation one bit.

"Ok!" Max replies brightly, his big smile returning to his face. "Kai's room is down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it. It has a big 'Stay Out' sign on the door."

"Thanks, Max," Miguel sighs, feeling like he dodged yet another bullet. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. "I was wondering where he's room was. Tyson just told me he was in his room and stalked off."

Max taps his cheek in thought as he eyes roll towards the ceiling. "He's been like that all day. He's just in a bit of a bad mood. He won't say what's bothering him, though; which is unusual. When he's in a bad mood, everyone knows!"

A laugh escapes Miguel's lips as he nods. "I know what you mean. Don't worry about it, though. I'm sure it's just a faze," he offers as he pats the younger blonde on the shoulder before disappearing down the hallway, following Max's directions.

Sure enough, Miguel finds himself standing in front of a door with a threatening sign, although it doesn't appear to be in Kai's handwriting. It looks more like a joke from one of the others that was suppose to annoy Kai, but failed.

Raising his hand, Miguel gives a quick, sharp knock, trying his best to quell the fluttering anticipation in his chest. This is it.

"Go away," Kai's voice says through the door.

Miguel deadpans for a moment, but tries the door handle. When he finds that it's unlocked, he decides to take his chances and enter without permission. "Did you say come in?" he asks as he opens the door.

Kai spins around from his window, a scowl on his face, appearing ready to blast anyone who dare enter his room without permission, but falls short when his eyes fall upon a certain blonde.

"Miguel?" he stutters.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

Aw, poor Miguel. He's so confused. X3 Everyone is annoyed with him and he doesn't know why.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: The biggest hugs and thanks to; Surrealtraversity, Akaatje, Destiny Kitty, Tenshi of Freedom, Kaz-za-15, Ma.anda, Rapunzelle, Silverwing X Moonrise, chrono-contract, pheonix80, Lhune, kaitouahiru, Thegoldenlock, Blaze Queenie and LunaLocket!!

Last chapter! I really hope you like it. Poor Miguel will finally learn the truth. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"I think we need to talk," Miguel says as he steps into the room, a stern look on his face.

Kai tries to avoid his eyes, instead turning his attention to the door, watching as it falls shut behind the Spaniard, a soft click as the lock catches echoes through the room. "I don't feel like talking," Kai says quietly, placing his hand on Miguel's shoulder to push past him, eager to leave.

But Miguel is having none of it.

Moving suddenly, Miguel grabs Kai by the wrist and throws him down on the bed in one fluid movement, making it look effortless. He then moves to lean over him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed with his hands. Using his body, he presses Kai down onto the sheets so he can't move.

A blush cross between being indignant and surprise spreads across Kai's cheeks as he peers up at him through a veil of stormy gray hair. "What are you…?" he stutters.

"I think you owe me an explanation, don't you?" Miguel says firmly, looking at Kai with narrow eyes as he leans forward so they are nearly nose to nose. "I've had a really long day."

Oh yes, a very long day. It started out as normal, but then, boom! Kai comes out of nowhere and turns his life up on its head. Kissing him passionately out in the middle of the street, then again in the park, and then having countless people glare at him for reasons he currently doesn't understand isn't exactly the way he had his day planned. Sure, kissing Kai is a bonus, one he's been dreaming about for ages, but the part of Kai taking off without a word isn't a part of his fantasy.

If this gorgeous, but utterly frustrating enigma thinks he's going to somehow worm his way out of this, he's got another thing coming!

Kai stares up at him for a few moments longer, trying his best to calm his fluttering heart. He swallows thickly and licks his lips, appearing ready to speak. "I…It's Tyson. He tells me that he has a crush on me."

Miguel blinks slowly, not entirely sure why Tyson admitting his feelings for Kai has to do with the enigma pouncing on him in the middle of the street in broad daylight, asking to be kissed senseless.

Not that it bothered him too much at the time. But lets stay on track here.

"And?" he asks, sensing that there is more to this. Oh, there has to be more to this story.

"I don't like him that way," Kai says, turning his head to the side so that he is no longer looking into Miguel's blue eyes. "He told me point blank that unless I'm in love with someone else he'll try to win me over."

Once again Miguel blinks his blue eyes slowly, but then grimaces at the thought of Tyson trying to be romantic and woo Kai over with his gallant efforts. His idea of the perfect date is probably an all-you-can buffet.

"That still doesn't explain why you wanted me to kiss you," Miguel says, taking a moment to notice the blush on Kai's cheeks darken a shade before continuing. "Or when you kissed me on the stairs."

Kai closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I told him I was involved with someone else. It was a secret relationship so no one knows about it."

"So, you told him that we were in a secret relationship?" Miguel asks, seeking to confirm key pieces of information. When Kai nods he doesn't know whether to smile or scowl the teen beneath him for keeping him out of the loop for so long.

"It isn't just him," Kai goes on explaining. "There is also Wyatt, Ray, Aaron, Goki, Jim…"

"Ok, I get the point," Miguel says as he cuts him off, not really wanting to now anymore names. He knew that Kai was popular amongst his fellow bladers, but he didn't realize he was _this_ popular.

Imagine all those bladers trying to court Kai? It'd be an all out war!

"But why me?" Miguel asks.

Kai presses his lips together and draws in a deep breath. "First name that came to mind?" he offers a lame excuse.

Miguel rolls his eyes and pushes Kai's wrists a little bit harder against the bed, leaning forward a little to look at him with narrow eyes. "Don't give me that crap. I was out in the middle of the city at the time. So it wasn't like I just happened to walk past and you spotted me. Tell me the truth. Why me?"

Kai tries to stay defiantly silent, but knows that no matter how much he likes having Miguel's warm body next to his, they can't stay like this forever.

"You interest me," Kai breathes, his flush cheeks darkening even more.

A small sound of surprise passes Miguel's lips and he pulls back slightly. He gazes down at the teen on the bed, taking in the look of humiliation and a sense of fear on Kai's face and he can't help but smile softly.

"Interest?" he asks. "As in the same type of interest Tyson has in you?"

A small, almost unnoticeable nod from Kai is all the answer Miguel needs. A bright smile appears on his lips and he must fight the urge to press their lips together again. He gently releases one of Kai's wrists to place his hand on Kai's cheek, turning his face towards him. He can't help but inwardly coo at how cute Kai is when he refuses to open his eyes.

"The least you can do is to make this into a real secret relationship," Miguel says with a sly smile on his face as he leans forward so they are nose to nose.

"What?" Kai says with a small gasp of surprise as he opens his eyes, a light dusting of red adorning the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't it obvious?" Miguel says as he gives a roll of his eyes. "I have an interest in you, too. After all, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

Kai lies perfectly still, even after Miguel removes his other hand from his wrist. He blinks up at Miguel, slowly opening and closing his eye lids. After a moment of silence between the two as they stare into each other's eyes, Kai moves his arms and places his hands on Miguel's shoulder, grasping at them with his fingers as Miguel leans forward to brush their lips together. Earning himself a small gasp, Miguel presses their lips firmly together, their kiss this time slow and drawn out.

Taking their time, they sensually move their lips together in time, stroking, caressing, and drawing out mews and groans of pleasure from the both of them.

Wrapping his arms around Kai, Miguel rolls over onto his side, bringing Kai with him and never once breaking the kiss. Kai lightly pushes Miguel over onto his back when he moves up and leans against his chest, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss a little more.

With one hand on the small of Kai's back and the other entangling itself within Kai's silky hair, Miguel runs his tongue along Kai's bottom lip. Licking it lightly, Miguel smiles to himself when Kai parts his lips in anticipation for more, a quiet moan escaping from his throat. Slipping his tongue pass the soft lips, Miguel carefully begins lightly stroking Kai's tongue with his own before running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, earning himself another moan of pleasure.

They continue to kiss passionately, taking their time and breathing quietly through their noses.

Suddenly, Kai's bedroom door flies open. "Hey, Kai – Wah!"

Immediately, Kai and Miguel spring away from each other, Miguel hitting the wall behind him with his head and Kai falling onto the floor with a thud. Curses from both teens in their native tongues soon follow.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyson demands, his arms flailing about at his sides, his face red either from embarrassment of walking in on such an intimate moment, or anger that they were having an intimate moment.

Kai immediately climbs to his feet and scowls at the shorter teen. "What do you think is going on? I'm spending time with my boyfriend, that's what!"

Boyfriend? Miguel muses as he rubs his head and watches the two teammates argue quite loudly. He likes the sound of that. Kai's boyfriend. It has a nice ring to it.

So, that means they're official now? Great! Miguel can look forward to more of those passionate kisses in the future and he won't have to stalk through the city streets to find him.

Soon, the commotion between Kai and Tyson alerts the other occupants in the house and they all come rushing in. They appear in the doorway, confusion and curiosity in each of their faces, nearly falling over themselves to see inside the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Ray asks, his amber eyes lingering on Kai, but also flickering towards Miguel who is still sitting on Kai's bed.

"Miguel and Kai were making out, that's what!" Tyson practically wails, his arms flailing about at his sides again. "I told Miguel no more than 30 centimeters!"

Ray reels back in surprise at the tactless in Tyson's voice and then turns his gaze towards Kai, looking absolutely gutted, making him and Miguel wince. He blinks his amber eyes for a moment before a smile, albeit a forced one, appears on his lips. "I guess you weren't expecting to be oust like this, were you?"

"Ray, I…" Kai starts, a look of guilt on his expression. "I didn't want you to…"

"It's ok," Ray cuts him off, the look of abandonment still lingering on his face. "It's your choice who you want to be with, after all."

"That's right!" Max suddenly says with a firm voice, folding his arms over his chest to nod sternly. "Kai can date whoever he wants. He isn't a prize to be won. Besides, if Miguel hurts him, we'll just beat him up."

Miguel deadpans at the seriousness in Max's voice. "You're not crushing on him as well, are you?" he asks as he climbs off the bed.

Max gives him a large grin and gives him a peace sign. "Nup! I love Kai like a brother."

"Well then, little brother," Kai says as he begins to force the others out of his room, appearing as if he has taken more than he can stand at the moment. "Take your little friends and let your older brother have some quality time with his boyfriend."

"Okay!" Max says with his usual enthusiasm, taking over from Kai as he herds everyone out, noticing a few tinged cheeks amongst them. He raises an eyebrow, but then blushes too when he assumes what kind of quality time Kai wants with Miguel.

Oh dear…thank goodness Hilary isn't here. The ultimate Yaoi fangirl would have a field day.

"We won't make too much noise," he says with a hint of embarrassment, closing the door behind him.

An expression of confusion appears on Kai's face and turns to share a look with his blonde haired boyfriend. "What was that about?"

"They probably think we were trying to become intimate," Miguel chuckles under his breath.

Kai immediately blushes a shade darker than cherry red and turns his attention to the blonde. "They wouldn't think that if you didn't throw me onto the bed."

Miguel raises an eyebrow, a sense of frustration returning to his being. "I wouldn't have thrown you onto the bed if you just filled me in on what's going on."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you liked me that way?" Kai retorts as he folds his arms over his chest and eyes Miguel with a narrow gaze. "You never showed."

Miguel mimics Kai's expression and folds his arms over his chest as well. "I never did anything because I thought I wasn't good enough for you."

"Not good enough?" Kai stutters and almost blanches. "Are you mad? What gave you the right to assume anything?"

"Well, what about you? I had no idea you felt that way about me!"

"That's irrelevant!"

Miguel blinks slowly, an expression of confusion and slight amusement appears on his face. "How so?"

"I'm a hypocrite," Kai replies with a cute pout.

"And I'm blonde," Miguel retorts coolly as he points to his hair. "So we both have excuses…So, what now?"

"…I don't know."

Suddenly, a flicker of mischievousness appears in Kai's eyes and he smiles slyly. "We could also continue where we left off."

And before Miguel has a chance to reply, Kai flings his arms around his neck and presses their lips together, the two of them falling onto the bed, Kai once again against his chest.

"Wait," Miguel says as he breaks the kiss. "What about the others?"

"What about them?" Kai says, his eyes giving him a come-hither look.

"Good answer," Miguel replies as he places a hand on the back of Kai's head and pulls him down for a kiss.

* * *

Whoo! Done! A couple chapters longer than anticipated, but I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Please review.


End file.
